Our Colorless World
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: Fushimi x Reader A person named Fushimi who saved you when you got caught in the middle of the clan war between Silver, Red, Blue and Greens-took you in and hid you as the war finishes. When he came back for you he forced you to go with him for your own good. "Why do we need to escape the city?" "We, the colorless aren't welcome in this city." "Colorless?"
1. Chapter 1

**PREVIEW**

After the fall of the _DRESDEN SLATE_ all the strains and those who acquired it's power was taken under the custody of the special government.

The JUNGLE was defeated, no more Greens to cause havoc around the city...

Leaving only few strains at large...and also the Kings who was crowned : Yashiro Isana, Anna Kushina and Munakata Reisi they were the only KINGs that are left... and the new COLORLESS King...who happened to escape the city.

You were panicking since the day you got involved in a confrontation between the three clans who was having their 'war'...the next thing you know was that a man named Fushimi has taken you away from Shizune City for some unknown reason.

"We, the colorless aren't welcome in this city."

"Colorless?"

-woot woot-

 ** _CHAPTER 1_** **:** **We Walk Together**

It was when the Slate was destroyed...

The slates was destroyed, there will be no more people acquiring the power of the slate...no more slate producing KINGs, leaving Yashiro Isana, Anna Kushina and Munakata Reisi as the last generation of the KINGs...

"Fushimi-san...right?" A certain (h/c) haired lady in her early twenties looked up at the megane holding her hand and leading her out of the crowd of people.

"What is it?" Was his cold respond.

"Are you sure we should be leaving the city?"

"Tsk. Its dangerous here...for a person like you." Fushimi responded irritably.

"But I heard from the news that it 's the best to report such happenings right? They will be able to help me...help us."

Fushimi stopped his tracks making you collide into his back.

"Ow- why did you?" You looked up and he was staring into your eyes.

"Trust me, the last thing that you should be doing is surrendering yourself to the government."

"How can I even trust you- we just met last week after the accident-"

"I'm the best shot you got for survival." Came Fushimi's respond.

"Why?" You asked confusedly, "Am I to be exterminated?" You waited for his response.

"...Tsk. Can't you just shut up and just follow me?"

"I just want to know-"

"We, the colorless aren't welcome in this city." Fushimi coldly announced, "When they get their hands on you, they will take you to the agency and who knows what they will do to you."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"...I was once...someone who takes people like you into custody."

You silently gasped. Scared, you almost tried to pull your wrist from Fushimi's grip but his tightens around yours

"Don't."

"But you-"

"Did I?"

"...no"

"I will not betray you...we will escape this city together and I will look after you." Fushimi announced.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

The plot of the story is based on the anime not the novel.

So lets just assume that in K Return of Kings, the Red, Silver and the Blues was able to destroy the slate.

I dont really know what will happen after they destroyed that, we will just assume that there will be no more slate that could ruin people like how it ruined all the previous kings who died (Mikoto and Kagetsu [red king before mikoto]and Jin [blue king].  
Also that The Green King, Hisui Nagare and Tenkei Iwafune was killed and such such...

No worries, no spoilers... just some theories.

All are from my crazy imagination...after I dreamt of K Project last time...

Sorry for my crappy grammar.

Please leave your comments...if you have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** COLORLESS WORLD

Chapter 2: _We go Together_

 **-ASHINAKA GAKUEN: SHIRO's room-**

"It was supposed to destroy the power of the slate, but..."

"But?"

"But before it got completely destroyed, the slate has produced another KING."

There was silence between the three kings seated around the small table of the silver king's room.

"This king's existence was the reason as to why we acquired once again the power of the slate." It was a statement coming from the one wearing blue.

"Yes." The silver haired nodded.

"It can't be helped." The blue one sighed, "After all, when we were clearing the area we have found a large piece of the slate-it was as if it protected itself

from destruction when you let your sword fall down."

"The remaining power inside that stone cannot cause trouble anymore." the silver king assured.

"...Yet, it produced another." The blue king interrupted.

"...Two." The red king answered, drinking her tea.

The blue king closed his eyes, another problem is starting to arise right after the destruction of JUNGLE. The silver on the other hand smiled as if its something good.

"We don't have to worry about it. A Gold and a Colorless isn't that bad." The Silver king smiled as he looked outside the window of their room.

Three Sword of Damocles in the skies. A shinning silver, a blazing red and a perfect blue one...yet there is another one...a black one that is invisibly floating along side of the other three.

"It may be not that visible to our eyes yet...but soon, it will show up eventually." The silver king said as if he didn't see the floating Sword of Damocles outside next to theirs.

"It's weak." The red king added. "...The Gold."

"Aa. It seems to be like that."

"I cannot see where it is coming from, but I can sense it."

"Let's just hope,they are not trouble."

"..."

The meeting ended between the three Kings and the two left Ashinaka Gakuen.

"Mr. German is your meeting over? You have a class next with the juniors." A petit girl knocked from the outside of his room.

"Ah, yes. I'll be right there. Thank you Kukuri." He responded after watched the sword of damocles of the colorless king slowly disappeared.

 **-COLORLESS WORLD-**

"What should I do then while you're away, Fushimi-san?" you asked the person who dragged you all the way from Shizume to the boarder area of Tokyo Metropolis.

"Just stay indoors. I have to report on duty today. My superior is visiting the silver clan."

"Silver clan?" You tilted your head to the other side in confusion. "Is that a company or something?"

"It's none of your concern." The navy haired man said, silencing you.

"Why are you being so mean to me? You dragged me here all the way from the city and you're going to treat me like that? I thought there's only the two of us left and that we can't go without each other-yet, you never tell me anything regarding to what is really happening around." You snapped at him.

It has been a while since he dragged you there to the border of Tokyo away from Shizume city.

When you first met him, he was limping because of a wound on his thigh. The Swords has fallen that time and he was taken to the safe place where the other scepter 4 members could help him clean his wound... but you were standing there beside an abandoned building which was damaged due to the fall of the silver king's airship.

You were there standing and was shocked when you saw bright huge swords floating in the area above you, there was 4. You witnessed when the brightest among the swords fell on the ground down to the opened hole in the middle of the intersection of the road straight down to who knows how deep...

The sword disappeared above and that is when you recovered from your shock. But when you backed away from the scene you forgot that you in a dangerous area and you felt the ground shaking slightly.

Behind you stood men wearing blue uniform and they were holding few people who were involved in whatever was happening.

Few men were resisting and is trying to fight their way to escape and one managed and to do so. Everything happened so fast you didn't notice that the man run past you and he threw a small bomb which went straight to the building where you were standing.

"Move out of the way, bitch!" and he pushed you out of his way after throwing the small bomb.

The small explosion that followed made you turn and with wide eyes you realized that the small building was starting to collapse. Your head tells you to run, but your body wasnt moving...

A debris is going to fall straight to your head.

"Move, idiot!"

"Fushimi-san!"

Your eyes slowlyn moved to the figure who was on its way to where you stand and in a flash of moment you were pushed down on the ground and everything turned white and when you recover your senses there was another falling debris falling on your direction again.

"Move!" The body above you ordered.

"What about you!?"

"It doesn't matter!"

You looked up and saw that in a matter of seconds both of you will be crushed under the large brick falling.

"I can't!" You lifted up your hand and wrapped them on the head of the person that was hovering above you.

"Sorry." You closed your eyes and pulled him closer.

Few seconds later you were expecting the impact of the object but it didnt.

The person who you were holding looked up...and his eyes widened.

"You did that?"

"What?" You looked up at the frozen debris above you-it was floating few meters above the two of you.

"H-how!?" the navy haired person above you looked up and noticed a vague sword-figure above the two of you.

His eyes widened.

"Fushimi-san!" You heard some people call. "Fushimi-san! Are you okay!?"

"Fuse! Call the medics!"

"Enomoto! Inform Awashima-san!"

"Hai!"

You blinked upon hearing the voices of some people.

"Oi! Oi!" you heard the person above you called your attention.

Set of dark blue orbs met a pair of (e/c).

"Wh-what is happening?!" You were confused. "I-its ffloating!"

"Calm down." He said to you as he shakily stood up.

"Y-you're bleeding..." you noticed.

"Tsk." You heard him click his tongue.

"Fushimi-san! Are you alright!?"

"Who are they- are they-Are you with that run-away thug too?" you nervously asked.

"Don't associate me with those kind." He grumbled.

"But-"

"Come. Lets get out of here- I don't know how you did that, but it will start another trouble if they find this out."

"What will they found out?"

"That." He pointed at the floating large brick that could still crack your skulls...

"Are you a-"

"I didn't do that!" you defended. "That's impossible!" You closed your eyes and covered your ears in panic.

"Move! NOW!" You suddenly hear him order and in a moment he pulled you with him as he dragged you away from the now shaking brick that was suspending in the air.

Then it fell down on the ground where the two of you were in just moments ago.

"Come on! Faster!" He said while limping.

"Fushimi-san! There you are!" A man in blue was standing on the other side of the street shouted when the two of you made it out alive.

"You're alive! Who is that with you?"

"No one." the person holding your wrist responded coldly. He continued walking, ignoring the person who was talking to him.

"Um- where are you taking me."

"Somewhere safe." he answered and he took you to a dark alley looked around to see if someone is following him.

None.

He looked up and saw a the vague image of a damocle sword above the area. It seems like nobody noticed it beside him.

"You. What is your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name."

"I- My name is-"

"It doesnt matter- You have to calm down, now."

"Huh? But- I can't"

"Close your eyes."

"Why!? I don't tru-!"

He looked up in the skies again. The figure was starting to get clearer in the eyes.

"Trust me." He said. "I'm the one saving your life here."

And you did as told.

"Calm your self down..."

And when he looked up, the skies was clear again. No more sign of the sword.

 **-COLORLESS WORLD-**

"Tsk."

When Fushimi followed the blue king out of the Gakuen, he noticed the lady having coffee and reading a book.

"Captain." Fushimi called after Munakata.

Munakata stopped walking and Awashima did too and turned to him.

"Can I take my leave now? I have finished my work earlier today..."

Munakata stared and nodded.

"Don't be late tomorrow."

"...Hai." He answered and with that he started walking, leaving Fushimi standing there.

When they were out of sight, Fushimi walked to the coffe shop.

"I told you to stay indoors."

"Oh, you're done already?" you asked, surprised that he was standing there right in front of you. "I am indoors...inside this coffee shop though."

"Tsk." Fushimi turned and you stood up and followed him.

"Come, lets go home."

"Can't we stay here in the city? I don't think they will know that I can make stuff float-unless I show them."

"We can't." Fushimi said.

"Why?"

"That person I am working for...he'll be looking for you soon. It's the best that we stay away from him."

"Am I dangerous?" you asked, worried.

"...No." he aswered.

"... I'm more dangerous than you are."

"...okay?" you weren't sure what to say more...

"Um, how about your work?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"..." And you quietly followed him back to the inn where he was checked in.

 **-COLORLESS WORLD-**

Munakata Reisi looked up in the skies.

"Is Fushimi dating someone?"

"Captain?" Awashima was confused.

"Nothing." Munakata smiles to himself and continued walking forward with his men following him.

 **-COLORLESS WORLD-**

'...Trust him, he said...' You are walking behind Fushimi and watching as he look around as if there is someone who he's hiding from.

"Come, we cant linger here in the city longer." He was in a rush.

"H-hai."

You were following him and he was walking faster, the next thing you know was he was already on the other side of the street and you are trying to catch up with him.

"Wai-"

You didnt even realize that the lights turned red from green...and yet you were still chasing him.

"Fushimi-san!"

Fushimi looked over his shoulder and saw you crossing the street in panic, his eyes widened and when he looked to your left he saw a truck coming fast to your direction.

"You idiot!" He shouted as he jumped in the middle of the street to get to you.

The Truck horned loudly causing you to jumped in surprise and the next thing you saw was the truck meters away from you.

"-shit"

"(Name)!" Fushimi shouted.

The sounds of the screeching wheels erupted and the people circle around the area where the truck stopped feet away from where Fushimi last saw you standing.

People whispering and gasping and talking to each other.

"What happened?"

"She was just there-she wasn't paying attention to the street lights"

"Is she okay?"

Fushimi's heart skipped a beat-no, it didn't...it stopped the moment the idiot truck driver didn't slow down even though you were stupidly standing there in

the middle of the road trying to get to where he was...

"Are you okay?"

"Call an ambulance!"

"She was in the way!" Fushimi recognized that it was the truck driver who spoke that.

He wants to silent that mouth of that man with his saber right there and now...

"(NAME)!" Fushimi shouted again as he tried to get past the crowd of people.

"Fushimi-san!" His eyes were wide when he saw you there sitting on the ground.

"(Name)!" He rushed to your side checking your body for bruises, wound...injury. He was in a hurry checking you for anything.

"I'm sorry- I didn't see the truck coming."

"It's not my fault!" The truck driver shouted in protest.

"It's fine, I'm fine..." You assured Fushimi. But he wasn't listening.

Fushimi stood up and glared at the driver's direction.

"It-It wasn't my fault! She was crossing the street on red lights!" He defended.

'You could've killed her! I should just kill yo-' It was what was running on Fushimi's head, but all was left unsaid.

"Fushimi-san! I am alright!" You called for him, standing up from the ground.

"Go now." Fushimi ordered the driver.

"Huh? Are you not going to call the police-"

"Go or I will come after you." He threatened coldly.

The driver stiffened and shakily went back to his truck and started the engine.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as if to calm himself.

'What's with that?' he asked himself. 'Tsk' When he opened his eyes, he saw it...

Sword of Damocles hovering above them in the middle of the street.

His eyes widened and immediately turned to you.

"I'm okay!" you immediately assured him.

"What is-?!" You now noticed the large sword floating in the skies-it wasn't that clear thought-it was just a vague image of a large sword.

"...That-"

"Let's get out of here." Fushimi instructed as he took your hand and held you up.

-COLORLESS WORLD-

Fushimi was walking now, he made sure you are next to him.

The Sword of Damocles is no longer visible. He sighed.

"Fushimi-kun?"

Fushimi froze when he heard a familiar voice of the person.

"Captain." Fushimi responded.

Standing before him was Munakata Reisi, in his casual clothes.

'Maybe that's why they're only attracted to other kings...'

"On a date, I see." Munakata smiled as he gestured at the lady standing behind Fushimi.

"Tsk." Fushimi didn't really know what to say. But he knows he didn't want him to meet her or vice-versa.

"Fushimi-san, is it okay if we get something from the market before we go back?"

You were thinking of getting yourself some fruits from the market since the market near the inn you were staying in lacks a lot of things.

"-Eh? I-I'm sorry- you were talking to someone, I didn't notice." You murmured quietly and hid behind him, clutching on his uniform.

"Introduce us?" Munakata suggested with a smile.

"Tsk." Fushimi side stepped, leaving you open to the blue haired man with glasses.

"Fushimi-san?" you looked at him confusedly.

"I'm Munakata Reisi." the taller man introduced with a smile.

"(Full name)." You responded with a nod.

"Beautiful name." Munakata said as he reached out his hand to shake yours.

'Maybe that's why they're only attracted to other kings...' He remembered Awashima's words again.

Before Munakata could touch your hand, Fushimi pulled you back to his side startling you and Munakata.

"Captain, we need to leave now. Please excuse us." Fushimi said quietly.

Munakata smirked at Fushimi's reaction and then smiled at you.

"Captain?" you looked up at Fushimi then to Munakata.

 _'That person I am working for...he'll be looking for you soon. It's the best that we stay away from him.'_

"Such a protective lover you are, Fushimi-kun." Munakata commented with a smile.

"Well then, I don't want to interrupt the two of you." Munakata said with a small smile as he hold your gaze in his own.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Fushimi-kun." He reminded him, "And for the lady here, I'll see you soon. You are welcome to visit Fushimi-kun during working hours."

He said before turning away, leaving you and Fushimi standing there.

"He's your captain?" You asked Fushimi.

"Aa. Stay away from him. Never use your power when he's around. We don't want him knowing what you can do."

"Why?"

"...Just don't." Fushimi didn't answer, "Let's get going." Fushimi said leaving your question unanswered.

-TBC-

 **A/N:**  
I had to wait for the last episode before I could continue writing this.  
I dont know where the hell did this chapter take me tho... hahaha.  
Well... the story sucked already since the first one. might as well make it crappier in chapter 2.


End file.
